1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for a display device, a method of manufacturing the substrate, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the LCD device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate for a display device capable of improving an image display quality, a method of manufacturing the substrate, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the substrate, and a method of manufacturing the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device includes an array substrate, a counter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a thin film transistor (TFT). The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The arrangement of the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer varies in response to an electric field applied thereto. This causes the light transmittance through the liquid crystal layer to change, thereby enabling the LCD device to display images.
The array substrate is manufactured through a plurality of thin film deposition processes, a plurality of photo processes, a plurality of lithography processes, etc.
In order to form a metal line on a substrate, a metal is deposited on the substrate to form a metal thin film. A photoresist film is coated on the metal thin film. An ultraviolet light is irradiated onto the coated photoresist film through a mask. The photoresist film that is exposed by the ultraviolet light is developed to form a photoresist pattern on the metal thin film. The metal thin film is partially etched by using the photoresist pattern as an etching mask to form the metal line. A remaining photoresist film that is on the metal line is then stripped.
When the metal thin film is overetched, the metal line has a shorter width than the photoresist pattern. In addition, when the array substrate is highly integrated, the width of the metal line may be decreased such that an electrical resistance of the metal line is increased, thereby deteriorating an image display quality of the LCD device.